minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Ittybittybummer: The story.
Hello, my friends. My name is Ittybittybummer. I am a very old user of this wiki, who is rich in history. Too bad I have forgotten most of it. I guess the best I can do is tell you everything I remember. . My Beginning. I joined this wiki in 2014-ish (I think). I was a foolish young boy back then. I wrote stupid pastas with HORRIBLE grammar. The majority of these stories have been preserved (Most notably The Village) as "Classics". I enjoyed this Wiki, as I like Minecraft and like scary stories. Nothing much happened during my early days as a wiki user. There were no wars. There were no fights. All was peace. Until... The Trollpasta War. This is the moment where I became more important in this wiki. I went from nothing to leading the Anti-Trollpasta group with themaster402 (now an important admin) against LifeUpStudios, who I used to consider a great guy. You could call me the co-leader if you wish. Whilst themaster402 fought with LifeUpStudios, I fought with Ryan, who you could also call the co-leader of the Pro-Trollpasta team. Eventually, I was banned from the wiki. themaster402 left, and LifeUpStudios was victorious. From what I remember, nothing really happened. I was banned. A few weeks later, I was unbanned. I came back to this wiki finding that LifeUpStudios was overthrown. The admins ruled the wiki truthfully again. themaster402 came back and was well respected and recognized. Me? I went back to being a loner. Writing terrible pastas and doing nothing really helpful to the Wiki. My legend was forgotten. This is the time where I began to slowly become inactive. Flame War: Ryan Ryan wasn't banned after the Trollpasta war. He went on to begin another war. I was ducking in and out of the wiki at this point, so I wasn't a big part. I do remember siding with Ryan at some point only to realize what a jerk he was. Again, I was inactive. I would drift in and out, writing stories that slowly got better, ignoring wars and fights. Then I left. Grifter War I came back to the Wiki just to relive some memories are while later to find that the Wiki was ONCE AGAIN going to begin a heated war. I found a new admin, Chicken, had been accused of "ruling with an iron fist". This began the Grifter War. This Grifter was the smartest villain in the history of the Wiki. We would constantly get IP banned, only to come back with a new IP. He would vandalize, hack, and destroy the Wiki. The Wiki would crumble. And Crumble. Until he was banned by the Fandom Admins for good (I believe). And then he was gone. My act of treason. The war against Chicken by Grifter inspired me to look at Chicken from new angles. I wrote a page radicalizing him, calling him a "Racist" and a "Bad Admin." I commented on his profile and his comments bad stuff about him, spreading rumors and things like that. As you would expect, I was permanently banned for treason. Just like that. Funny how things can happen so fast! A wiki member was full of stories dating back to some of the Wiki's first days, to being gone. Dead. Banned. Never to be seen again. I was shocked. I forgot what I was doing. I pleaded to Chicken to unban me. I pleaded for days. I explained how much this Wiki meant to me. How much of an idiot I was. He needed to forgive me. And he did. It's funny how quickly someone can come back. ThatGuyEntity I do not want to talk about this. This has been talked about WAYY too much. Just search it up. I wasn't a big part of this, but I was there. Dead. I left the wiki. For ages. I never came back until only TODAY. I don't remember why. I remember that my account was broken, and I never bothered to fix it. Currently, I am a Content Moderator hoping for admin. (Not that I will get it cause I am always inactive.) You remember something about me that I didn't leave it in the comments! Are you wondering about the cryptic posts I left during one of my inactive phases, are you? I can't tell you anything about the riddle. Not until it has been completed. ~ Itty Out! :p Category:User backstories Category:Ittyyy Category:Ittyyy